


Advent fics

by GlitterEm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterEm/pseuds/GlitterEm
Summary: Virgil is a young singel father taking care of his three kids.
Kudos: 8





	Advent fics

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1 - Snow  
> Warning; Small mention of death

If you told Virgil at age 15 that he would be a father, he would laugh at you. Saying he would be dead before he even got 18. If you told him at age 20, he would roll his eyes. Saying he can’t even take care of himself. If you told him two years ago, he would sigh. He would say he worked on it. 

But there he was. Father for a whole year to three, three-year-olds. Feeling better than he ever had.  
“Okay kids, remember what I told you all?” The three nodded. Bundled up in warm winter jackets, coating trousers, scarfs up to their glasses, hats and gloves. “I have to see you all when we’re out. Good, now go out.” 

It had snowed way more then Virgil first thought. The snow up to the small kids knees. Yet the kids decided to go in front of Virgil. Making very small holes in the snow. The park was not better. There was a few ways that didn’t have large snow because of enough people walking there. But the majority had large amount of snow.  
“Okay, go and have fun now, I’ll stay here”, Virgil said. Within a second the kids had run away. Virgil watched as they fell into the snow, but laughed as they got up again. Virgil watched as they ran around. Smiling to himself. 

“Daddy, daddy!” Patton screamed as he ran back. He didn’t look hurt.  
“Yes, Patty?”  
“Come do snow angels!” He pulled on Virgil’s jacket. “Please?” he added on a bit softer with big puppy eyes. Virgil felt like he could melt right there.  
“Alright,” he gave in. “I’ll do some snow angels with you.”

They stayed for an hour. Making a big snowman and had a small snowball fight. But then Logan got tired. So Virgil decided it was a good time to start going home. Carrying Logan as Roman and Patton walked after them. They came back home without any trouble.  
“Okay boys. How about you take off the wet clothes, I’ll make some hot chocolate and then we’ll take a nap”, Virgil said as he put Logan down gently.  
“I don’t wanna nap!”  
“No? Then we’ll watch some Disney movies and cuddle,” Roman smiled widely at that suggestion.  
“Yes!”

Logan fell asleep within the first 30 minutes of the first movie. Virgil wasn’t surprised though. Patton fell asleep halfway in the second movie, Roman forced himself to stay awake until the very end of the last movie where he gave up. Virgil just smiled at them. Having kids wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
